Various types of braking systems are known, including, for example, electrical, mechanical, electromechanical, hydraulic, and pneumatic braking systems, etc. Each type finds utility in various applications.
In aircraft braking and/or other applications, it is easier to recognize and/or mitigate skids at higher speeds of travel than it is to do so at slower speeds of travel.